superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper credits (Atkinson Film-Arts version)
Opening Logos * Atkinson Film-Arts Cartoon Classics Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera's "Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper" * Narrated by: Matt Frewer * Producers: W.H. Stevens Jr., Merilyn Read * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Associate Producers: Alison Clayton, David Grimes * Screenplay by: Alan Templeton, Mary Crawford * Written by: Nancy Sans, Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro, Kevin Gillis, Derek Diorio, Dan Lalande * Music Composed and Directed by: Hoyt Curtin * Music Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Directed by: Chris Schouten, Gerry Capelle Ending Credits * Voices: Daws Butler and... Mel Blanc, Henry Corden, Georgi Irene, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jimmy Weldon * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Additional Music by: John Beal, George Wilkins * Orchestrations by: John Beal * Musical Consultant: Andrew Huggett * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Creative Designer: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artists: Chris Schouten, Gerry Capelle, Alex Lovy * Character Designers: Drew Edwards, Paul Schibli * Layout Directed by: Michel Breton * Layout Artists: Tim Deacon, Blair Peters, Robert Walker, Darek Gogol, David Hilberman * Background Directed by: Peter Moehrle * Background Artists: Gordon H. Coulthart, Greg Gibbons, Blake James, Eloise Lennox, Genevieve Selby * Animation Designed by: Paul Schibli * Animation Layout by: Drew Edwards, Glenn McDonald, Steve Whitehouse, Dev Ramsaran, Lilliane André * Animation Directors: Chris Schouten, Shivan Ramsaran, Paul Schibli * Senior Animators: Sebastian Grunstra, Marc Seiver, Richard T. Morrison, Glenn Wright * Animators: Larry Cariou, Danny Craig, Curtis Crawford, Gerard de Souza, Graham Falk, Eric Fredrickson, Jill Halliday, Kathy Harker-Fiander, Allan Jeffrey, Jean Morel, Karen Munro-Caple, Gerard Paquette, Hilary Philips, Terry Pike, Trish Stolte, Greg Sullivan, Teruyo Watanabe * Senior Assistant Animator: Robert A. Waldren * Assistant Animators: Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, John Guertin, Gloria Hsu, Paula Irvine, Hana Kukal, Calvin LeDuc, Pat McCourt, Maryl Morris, Don Perro, Glen Sylvester, Paul Teglas, Wendo Van Essen, Lee Williams * Production Managers: Lesley Harris, Garry Proulx * Film Coordinator: Jonathan Deachman * Executive in Charge of Production for C.B.C.: Nada Harcourt * Production Coordinators: Dave Mepham, Cindy Moehrle * Production Assistants: Florence Bach, Denise Stevens * Quality Control Supervisor: Weldon Poapst * Checking: Patricia A. Marshall, Kathleen Scott, Sam Vainola * Technical Supervisor: John Duggan * Xerography Supervisor: Pam Pilkington * Xerographers: Malcolm Collins, Rick Eraut, Kim Murdock, Shane Pearce, Craig Wilson * Matching Supervisor: Oscar Capiral Jr. * Matching: Linda Bruyère, Lorraine DeCoste * Opaquing Supervisors: Nancy White, Ann Mullens * Opaquers: Barbara Woodruff, Rebecca Greenwood, Carole Lavertue, Micheline Heroux, Eleanor Hamilton, Terry O'Reilley, Jerry Holbrook, Suzanne Boutin, Kelly Kincaid, André Charette, Susan Mundell, Steve Majaury, Myrna Blair, Myra Tarkka, Steve Bissonnette, Shirley Kwan, Marty Butler, Steve Gelling, Nicole Patry, Dalmain Ralph, Ron Paynter * Opaquing Color Coordinators: Lise Murka, Susan Spriggs, Anne-Marie Ouellette * Paint and Color: Karen Shingles, Cara Girand * Color Checking: Gary Smith, Carolyn Jacobs * Special Effects Supervisor: Jane Gardner * Special Effects: Lee Cadieux, Ben Ballon * Final Check Supervisor: Michael Mitchell * Final Checking: Ron Black, Maryann Capling, Moira Moxley * Camera: Doug Williams, Jan Topper, Ulrich Blazejewski, Paul Webster, Wayne Summers * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Susan Robertson, Gerald Tripp, Rod Crawley, Geoff Craigen * Assistant Editor: Keith Davidson * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Wachter * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Gary Ventem, Peter Mann, Paul Massey * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Sam Horta, Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Sound Editors: Robert T. Gillis, Chuck McCann, Roger Donley, Richard Gannon, Joe Siracusa, Les Wolf * Dialogue Editor: Mary Gleason * ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Track Readers: Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis * Sound Recordists: Sal Ciampini, Doug Thompson, Kevin Evans * Re-Recording Mixer: Frank Morrone * Re-Recording: Crawley Films · Robert Leclair, Shalini Kelly, Peter Clements * Original Sound Recording: B&B Sound Studios · Ken Berger, Warren Kleiman, Tom Mgrdichian, Jackson Schwartz * Music Recordist: John Cybanski * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Post Production: John Mullens, François St-Amour, Joe Fitzpatrick, Stephanie Duncan * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Negative Cutters: Gerda Gerke, Hildegard Schaeffer * Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo * Production Consultant: Charles G. Mortimer Jr. * Executive Consultant: Sheldon S. Wiseman * Script Development: Kevin Gillis * Script and Story Consultant: Juliet Packer * Design Services Provided by The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation * Laboratory Services: Sonolab Inc. * Technical Facilities: VTR Productions Ltd. * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Ursula Clarkson * Executive in Charge of Development: Margaret Loesch * Produced in association with The CTV Television Network Ltd. * Produced with the participation of The Ontario Film Development Corporation and Produced with the participation of Téléfilm Canada * Produced by Atkinson Film-Arts for Animated Investments II Inc. and MTR Ottawa Productions, Ltd. * Released by Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. * Copyright © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc., Animated Investments II Inc., MTR Ottawa Productions, Ltd. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company * Atkinson Film-Arts Category:End Credits Category:The Yogi Bear Show Category:The Flintstones Category:Warner Home Video Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:Atkinson Film-Arts Category:MTR Ottawa Productions, Ltd. Category:Téléfilm Canada Category:Ontario Film Development Corporation Category:Animated Investments Category:CTV Television Network, Ltd. Category:NBC Category:CBS Category:Hanna-Barbera Home Video Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:TBS Category:The Huckleberry Hound Show Category:Christmas Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Canadian Television (CTV) Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:Abbey Home Media